Henry Danger: The Musical
Henry Danger: The Musical is the twenty first and twenty second episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on July 27, 2019. Plot Frankini puts a musical curse on Swellview, and Kid Danger and Captain Man must find a way to save everyone; when Captain Man cracks under the pressure, it's up to Kid Danger to remind him how to be a hero again. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder Guest Cast *Frankie Grande as Frankini *Zoran Korach as Goomer Minor Cast *Samantha Martin as Corn Lady *Michael Dunn as Mr. Curtis *Zach Appel as Bean Guy *Kathryn Danielle as Hazel *Melanie Fielo as Hot Dog Lady *Devin Neal as Macho Boy #1 *Connor Finnerty as Macho Boy #2 *Sheaden Gabriel as Macho Boy #3 *Donielle Hansley Jr. as Macho Boy #4 *Kalia Fullerton as Habumakeup Artist *Kanoa Goo as Ice Cream Man *Shavonne Grandison as P.A. *Adam Tait as Stage Manager *Andrew Thomas as Camera Operator Songs Main article: List of Henry Danger: The Musical songs *There's a Musical Curse Over Swellview *You'll Never Believe What Happened *Ray Hates Musicals *We Hate This Curse *The Swellview Summer Market Fight *That's Why You Have Us *Meet Me Here Tonight *Breaking News *I Heard a Little Rumor *Time for Lunch! *The Want Song *It'll Be Great *The Bro Song *More Breaking News *The Fight Song *The Cheesy Grand Finale Quotes Trivia *This episode marks Henry Danger as the longest running live action series on Nickelodeon. *This is the fifth one-hour special of the series, the first being The Danger Begins, followed by Danger & Thunder, Hour of Power, and Thumb War. *This is Frankini and Goomer's first appearance since Captain Man-kini in Season 4. *It is revealed that Mary Gaperman's middle name is Debbie. *Samantha Martin, who is the writer of the episode, made a appearance as Corn Lady. *Mr. Curtis last seen back in Rubber Duck returns in this episode. *This episode reveals Ray went to Yale University for College. *This is the second episode to have a special opening, the first is Jasper Danger. *This is the first episode in the series to not feature any commercials in its first airing. *Instead of the normal two weeks, it takes to produce an hour episode, this episode took an extra week to produce. **During production the whole cast and crew ended up getting sick. *It is revealed that Ray takes around an hour and a half or longer to shower. *It is revealed that Jake Hart once went to Julliard for his acting student days. *Piper still seems to still want to own a pony last mentioned back in Season 3's episode JAM Session. *The events of Season 4's episode Toddler Invasion is mentioned and the sleeping gas method is used the same way The Toddler used it on both Ray and Henry. *Henry mentions the fights on the train Danger & Thunder, underwater Danger & Thunder, and on a Cargo Plane Danger Games. *Ariana mentioned as being on Team Frankini is how in real life both the actor Frankie Grande and Ariana Grande are both related. *This episode aired before an episode of All That, which featured Henry Danger's cast. *The way Frankini screams about his machine being melted is the same way the Wicked Witch of the West screams as she is being melted. Gallery }}}}}}}}}' image gallery, click }}}}}}/Image Gallery|here. |info= }} Video Gallery }}}}}}}}}' video gallery, click }}}}}}/Video Gallery|here. |info= }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:1-Hour Events Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide